Something Important
by Asthetic
Summary: Victoria has something very important to discuss with Mistoffelees. Will his reaction to the subject be positive? Or Negative? MistoXVicky


"Mistoffelees, we really need to talk."

His head perked up at that. Victoria barely ever used his full name in a conversation. His brows moved back and he looked at her with confused eyes. She was being serious.

She looked behind her shoulders to look for anybody that would spy. With the multitude of this conversation she was about to share with him, she didn't want anybody to hear. Her blue eyes connected with his chocolate brown colored ones and she put her paws on top of his.

"Victoria," Misto brought one of his paws up to top hers, "Are you alright, love?"

Her shoulders tensed and she let out an audible sigh. He had such innocent eyes.

"I-," She blinked, "Misto, I love you." She paused to smile small-like "I love your smile, your eyes, your ears, your magic."

She had sighed out 'magic'.

"I love you as well," He told her, voice still concerned, "Vicky, tell me what's wrong?"

Her eyes flickered down to the cool pavement. She pondered over what to tell him next, afraid that if she just blurted out what she wanted to say would be inappropriate. It wasn't even three seconds later that Mistoffelees put his warm paw under her chin and raised it to look directly at his face.

"Tell me," He said, a little more sternly, but soft none the less. Her heart rose into her throat as she saw the curious gleam in his eyes. With a quick movement, she leaned in and kissed his lips, bringing one paw up to his cheek. He kissed her back, willingly, breaking away tenderly to look back into her eyes.

"Misto," She sat back down on her knees. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Have you ever considered having…kits, with anybody?"

He glanced down and then back at her with a nodding head.

"Well," He paused, "Yeah." –He looked at her with a tilted head- "I mean, I was the youngest out of my litter, before they all left."-A shadow passed his face- "I always wondered what it would be like to be a father. Why do you ask, love?"

She didn't answer him. She simply stared into his deep eyes with the answer written on her face. It only took him a few seconds to register in his head what she wanted, what she seemed to need. His eyes widened and his grip on her paws loosened.

"You," He couldn't say anymore. He simply stared at her beautifully innocent, needy face.

"I want your kittens, Misto," She whispered, stroking his paw, "They'd be so pretty. You'd be a father for the first time, and I'd be a mother. Think of it! Doesn't the thought make you happy?"

She didn't expect him to answer, and he didn't. He simply stared at her with a shocked yet unreadable face. She frowned lightly and stroked his cheek.

"Misto?" He didn't respond, "Misto, breath!"

He relaxed his shoulders and took a deep suck of air in. At least he didn't pass out on her. She cocked her head toward him and took his face into her paws. Gently, he glanced at her, and removed her hands from his cheeks. He looked down and mumbled something to himself, something so barely audible; Victoria's ears couldn't even distinguish it.

"Listen," She said, lightly and high, "If you think we're not ready-. I mean, I know, I'm barely an adult as it is, and it's not likely for cats our age to have kits this early. But, we're so in love Misto! We're ready for kittens, I just know it!"

He shot his eyes toward her, brown swimming in blue. Silence stayed between them as he searched her eyes.

Then, his lip crashed onto hers.

Victoria, caught off guard, widened her eyes, but gladly kissed him back, stroking his neck with her paws. His paws kept her face against his while he still kissed her more passionately than he had ever kissed her before. Blissful tears traveled down her face as she realized his answer.

He pulled away and she could feel that her heart was outside of her slender, feline body. Their breathing tried to even out as he whispered to her.

"I would not have anyone else bare my kits," He whispered against her mouth. He caught her mouth against his and released the kiss quickly, "Yes, Victoria, we are ready."

Victoria smiled as she kissed him again, lowering down.

_Bliss. _


End file.
